Giovanni Marmalodi
Giovanni Mamalodi – Zahlmeister & Festungsexperte ; 83 Pkte einschließlich Schatztruhen right|300px Giovanni Marmalodi – Söldnerzahlmeister (wenn auch in der Vergangenheit schon mal bankrott gegangen), Festungsexperte, Verfasser so bekannter Bücher wie «Die Kunst der Armeeführung» in drei Bänden und annerkannter Maßen der berühmteste Dandy und Modegeck in ganz Tilea... Vieles ist über diesen Mann gesagt und geschrieben worden. Von ihm selbst (er hat 3 verschiedene Autobiographien verfaßt, die sich nicht nur in den Details sondern auch in wichtigen Kerndaten auf’s Drastischste widersprechen) ebenso, wie von bewundernden Chronisten, Speichelleckern und eingeschworenen Gegnern. Gossippa Lotta etwa, im Exil lebende Fürstin von Verezzo und Beraterin zahlreicher Söldnergeneräle behauptet stets auf’s neue, Giovanni habe nie eine Belagerung mitgemacht und seine Ratschläge seinen pure Erfindung und absolut wertlos... Tatsächlich trat er als er vorübergehend beim Prinzen von Luccini angestellt war, ziemlich ins Fettnäpfchen, als er diesem erklären wollte, daß mehrere von dessen schiefen Türmen den falschen Neigungswinkel hätten, und sich dadurch ungünstig auf eventuelle Schussbahnen auswirken würden. - Seine ewige Rivalin konnte nämlich nachweisen, daß die betreffenden Türme von Leonardo da Miragliano persönlich konstruiert waren, was Marmalodi nicht gewusst hatte. - Nichst desto weniger vertritt Giovanni Marmalodi seinerseits die entschiedene Auffassung, er wäre der mit Abstand größte Genius Tilea’s seit Leonardo von Miragliano, während er Gossippa Lotta für ebenso aufgeblasen, eitel und dumm wie hübsch hält! Daß Giovanni Marmalodi ein skrupelloser Mann ist, dafür spricht auf alle Fälle, daß er als persönlicher Freund des Söldnergenerals Schwarzherz und des Ogerhauptmanns Golgfag gilt... (Sein Vorgänger als Zahlmeister wurde interessanterweise von genau diesem Oger gefressen.) Vermutlich basiert sein veröffentlichtes Buch «A Treatise for Deliverance of Cities» weitestgehend auf dem gefundenen Kriegstagebuch von Herzog Ilich Meinbach, dessen Herrschaft über sein 30 bis 45 Quadratmeilen umfassendes Großfürstentum in den Grenzgrafschaften am 5. Vorhexen unter der Belagerung angreifender Orks fiel. In diesem unschätzbaren Journal hatte der Fürst umfassende Einsichten darüber festgehalten, wie eine Belagerung abläuft und funktioniert, und Marmalodi zitierte in seinem Buch exzessiv aus dieser Handschrift. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Zahlmeisterkollegen Mydias hat Marmalodi darauf verzichtet, sich mit einem Maultier- oder Eselskarren zu belasten. Vielmehr hat er die Soldkasse in zwei Kästen aus feinstem estalianischen Stahl verpackt, die mit bösartigen magischen Flüchen gegen unbefugtes Öffnen gesichert sind, und sie seinem treuen, starkknochigen Schlachtroß Abbaccus aufgeladen... Eine Auswahl an Zitaten Giovanni Marmalodis findet sich . (In englischer Sprache) Profil Da Giovanni überaus stolz auf seinen Ruf als Elegantester der Eleganten ist, würde es ihm natürlich niemals einfallen, eine Rüstung anzulegen. Die könnte ja womöglich seine sonnengelbe Weste, den prachtvoll grünen Rock mit dem himmelblauen Futter oder die engen, beinfarbenen Hosen verdecken! – Sein Streitroß dagegen trägt sehr wohl einen Roßharnisch, der von einer ebenfalls laubgrünen Schabracke bedeckt ist... * RW: 5+ Abgesehen von seiner blind ergebenen Leibwache leistet sich Giovanni Marmalodi noch ein protziges Schwert (Handwaffe) und ein Paar Pistolen zu seinem persönlichen Schutz (und vielleicht ja auch zum Schutze seiner Schatztruhen)! – Das Soldbuch in seinem gelben Ledereinband dagegen dient weniger der Abwehr irgendwelcher Gefahren als vielmehr der Vermeidung von pekuniären Verlusten, da es Umrechnungstabellen für alle auch nur Ansatz weise bekannten Münzen und Währungen der Alten Welt enthält... Marmalodi hat die besondere Angewohnheit, die ihm anvertrauten Schatztruhen von allen gefälschten Münzen zu säubern, die er konsequent aus dem Verkehr zieht, und zum Laden seiner Pistolen verwendet... Der dadurch recht hohe Silberanteil seiner Munition bewirkt, daß seine Pistolenschüsse auch ätherische Untote (Banshees, Geister, Gespenster) verwunden können! Sonderregeln * Persönliche Vendetta mit Gossippa Lotta: Marmalodi haßt die exilierte Fürstin von Verezzo, und würde sich niemals einer Söldnerarmee anschließen, die Gossippa in welcher Form auch immer enthält! Gegenüber Gossippa gelten für ihn die Regeln für Haß gem. Regelbuch! Quellen * (nur englisch) - enthält zahlreiche Zitate Giovanni Marmalodis * - er wird in verschiedenen Fluff-Texten erwähnt. Seine Spielwerte als Söldnerzahlmeister sind reine Eigenerfindung von (Fan-Fluff) von Benutzer "Dorle" aka "Carl Frieder". Weblinks *Das hat auch einen zu diesem Signore. Kategorie:Helden (Söldner) Kategorie:Helden